


The Minds Around You

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it is like inside the head of others? Well in these short stories you will get to go through the mind of several different people.





	

"So how are we today Lizzy? How is the therapy working?" Its doctor Jones. I hate doctor Jones, he's too nice and smells like baloney. I also hate baloney, It's just gross. That's one of the bright side of this place, they don't make me eat baloney. "Only what's best for the patient" They say.  
I was twelve when I was admitted into this "Mental Hospital". My momma and daddy died in a fire. The court thought that since I was the only one that survived that I had set it. No! I would never kill momma, I loved momma. No, it was the boogy man. The tall boogy man made of shadows. He killed momma and daddy.  
He told me he was my friend, that he would protect me. He did protect me, but he didn't protect momma or daddy. I miss them a lot. They were nice.  
The thing is though, I don't feel sad. I just miss them. Like you would miss your favorite toy, or your discontinued favorite cereal. I wonder where they are? Heaven or Hell. Momma was nice, I though she was an angel. Daddy wasn't around much, he was always at the bar. I don't know where he is.  
The way things are going I think I will see them soon. The "Therapy" is getting worse. They moved me up to shock therapy. It tingles, and not in the good way. Like when your leg falls asleep, I like those tingles. But the shock hurts, like you are getting punched by lightning.  
"Lizzy? Hello are you awake?" Its Mrs Ally. I like her she's a real kind of nice. Not like doctor Jones. "There you are sunshine. Welcome back to reality." Mrs Ally didn't judge me when I spaced out. She let me alone and come back to reality on my own time.  
"Hey Mrs Ally. Sorry I was thinking about momma." I say I'm my harsh shaky voice.  
"its fine sweaty. Its time for your next care though. Come with me" I hated the cases, but Mrs Ally made them seem fun.  
We walk down the white hallway. Past the other patients and into the shock room. I sit in the chair like a good girl and "take it like a champ" as Mrs Ally says.  
The whole time the boogy man standing in the corner. Watching me. Just watching. Waiting.  
Then is over and he's gone. I go back to my room and sleep. A dreamless sleep, I haven't had dreams since the fire. Only nightmares, but tonight nothing. Only the feeling of the boogy man watching me while I sleep. Waiting for the day he can take me, just like my parents.


End file.
